mainstream_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Lost World
Sonic Lost World is a video game for the Wii U, released in 2013. Another version of it was released for the Nintendo 3DS. Plot Sonic and Tails chase after Dr. Eggman, who has somehow escaped limbo and is flying with a capsule of animals, with the Tornado. Eggman also has Orbot and Cubot, whom he has retrieved from space, with him. Sonic tells Eggman to let the animals go, so he drops the capsule. Sonic tries to catch them but Eggman shoots and damages the Tornado, causing it to crash on the floating planet Lost Hex. Sonic races through the first area, Windy Hill, where some Wisps lend Sonic their powers. On Earth, Amy and Knuckles are in contact with Sonic. At Eggman's factory, Eggman is using animals to power his robots as in his earlier plans, and has six "Zeti" demons, the Deadly Six, led by Zavok, working for him. Eggman says he wants Sonic destroyed, so Zazz, the hotheaded Zeti, goes after him. Sonic defeats Zazz at the second zone, and at Zone 4, encounters Eggman and the Deadly Six. Eggman sends Zazz to fight Sonic and leaves with the other five. Sonic defeats Zazz, who runs off. Tails fixes the Tornado, mentioning that he once built a TV out of paperclips and reprogrammed a supercomputer using dish detergent and toothpicks. Eggman is disappointed in the Deadly Six, and uses a Cacaphonic Conch to cause them pain. This is how he controls them. Sonic goes to Desert Ruins, where Eggman sends the fat and gluttonous Zeti, Zomom, after him. Sonic defeats Zomom. Eggman has put together a machine called the Extractor which will suck Earth's energy and use it to power his mechs. However, the machine is unstable and could destroy Earth completely, so Eggman shuts the machine off. Zavok has nothing against destroying the earth, however. Sonic defeats Zomom a second time, and he runs off. Sonic and Tails find Eggman using the conch to torture the Deadly Six. Ignoring Tails's warning, Sonic kicks the conch away. With this, the Deadly Six are free of Eggman and rebel against him, using magnetic powers to control his robots to attack him. In the battle, Cubot's body is destroyed, and Orbot takes his head. His voice chip is damaged and he talks like a pirate. Tails is injured by a robot so Sonic takes him to safety. Sonic goes to Tropical Coast, where Orbot does a Shakespeare reference with Cubot. Sonic and Eggman get into a fight, ending with Sonic calling for a vote as to who thinks Eggman is a bonehead. Sonic, Tails, and Orbot raise their hands. Master Zik, the oldest Zeti, stops tending his garden so he can fight Sonic, revealing himself to be quite agile despite old age, much like Yoda. After Sonic defeats Zik, he reports how formidable Sonic is to Zavok, but Zomom is more interested in killing and eating Eggman. Zavok decides to not only kill Eggman, but everyone on Earth by destroying it and using its energy to increase their power. He activates the unstable Extractor, which absorbs Earth's energy. Amy tells Sonic about Earth's peril, and Sonic defeats Zik a second time. Eggman tells Sonic that the Deadly Six are using the Extractor to destroy the world. Sonic wants to smash it, but if he does, it will cause an explosion that will destroy the earth. He says they must work together, Eggman to reprogram the Extractor, and Sonic to defeat the Deadly Six. Sonic goes to Frozen Factory, where Tails fixes Cubot's voice chip. He hates working with Eggman even more than Sonic, whom he gets into a fight with, thinking Sonic trusts Eggman more than him to shut down the Extractor. Zeena, the female Zeti, is doing her nails when she's supposed to be going after Sonic. Zavok tricks her into going by commenting on how pretty she is and saying she's faster and smarter than Sonic. Sonic defeats her, then Zavok and Zazz contact Sonic, Tails, Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot. When Zazz taunts them, Eggman gets angry and smashes the ice blocks that the holographic screen is projected on. Sonic defeats Zeena a second time and she runs off. Orbot gets tired of hauling Cubot around so he puts his head on a snowman's body. Tails attaches his head to a dead Eggman robot. Eggman decides to detonate the Extractor to kill the Deadly Six, even though it would mean destroying the earth as well. Just then, Cubot, made more aggressive due to the body of the battle robot, attacks Tails but Eggman saves him. Sonic knocks Cubot's head off, returning him to his senses. Eggman simply says "I'm a complicated guy". Sonic gets angry at Tails for almost getting himself killed, to which he says he was only trying to help. Zavok decides to make Sonic into a robot. Sonic goes through Silent Forest. He finds a capsule, thinking it to contain animals, but Tails discovers it to be a trap and saves Sonic, being captured in his place. Sonic confronts Zor, the pessimistic, depressing Zeti, who goes to tell the others that Sonic wasn't captured. After Sonic defeats Zor, the other Deadly Five open the capsule to find Tails, moments before Zor brings the bad news, too late. Sonic defeats Zor a second time, and he leaves, saying "Only the reaper wins in the end". Sonic goes to Sky Road. Orbot suggests becoming Sonic's sidekick, saying he likes him better than Eggman. Sonic runs into Zavok and defeats him, but not before Zavok tells him of his plan to turn Tails into a robot. Eggman attaches Cubot's head to Orbot, acting as his second head. The last of Earth's energy is absorbed, nearly killing Amy and Knuckles along with all other life on Earth as well. Sonic fights Zavok a second time and knocks him over the edge. Zavok survives, and has Tails shackled to a table to turn him into a robot. He and Zomom set the machine, but as they leave, Tails grabs a toothpick in Zomom's sandwich with one of his tails, and uses it to reprogram the machine. Sonic, Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot enter Lava Mountain, where Zazz and Zomom attack with boulders, sending Orbot and Cubot falling toward the lava below. Eggman saves Sonic before he too falls toward the lava. Zazz, Zomom, and Zik attack Sonic, but he defeats and destroys them one by one. Sonic runs into Zavok, Zeena, and Zor, who send Tails, seemingly modified into a brainwashed robot, after him. However, Tails is still himself and attacks the three Zeti instead, who run. Sonic tracks down Zeena and destroys her. Then he faces Zor and sends him falling into the lava. Finally, he fights Zavok, who eventually turns giant and chases Sonic up a shaft. But Sonic hits blocks at him to defeat him, sending him falling into the lava below. With the Deadly Six defeated, Sonic and Tails go to shut off the Extractor, but it has already been shut off by Eggman, who along with Orbot and Cubot survived due to Eggman activating a jet pack. He reveals that he faked his death so he could use the energy the Extractor absorbed to create a giant mech and take over what's left of the world. Sonic defeats Eggman, wrecking his mech, and Tails reprograms the Extractor to restore Earth's energy, restoring everything and everyone it took energy from and saving Amy and Knuckles from certain death. Eggman says he'll find another conch and take control of the Deadly Six again (despite the fact they're already dead) and tries to take off with his jet pack - but it doesn't work, due to Sonic taking its exhaust hose, and Eggman falls over a cliff. Sonic and Tails return to Amy and Knuckles, and Sonic falls asleep under a tree. Eggman survives his fall by landing in a soft spot of dirt in the ground. A rabbit tears off half his mustache before Orbot digs him out. Although Orbot tries to stop him, Cubot mentions his mustache, to which Eggman becomes enraged, and Orbot and Cubot run away. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Dr. Eggman *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Orbot *Cubot *Zavok *Zazz *Zomom *Master Zik *Zeena *Zor Stages *Windy Hill *Desert Ruins *Tropical Coast *Frozen Factory *Silent Forest *Sky Road *Lava Mountain Bosses *Zazz *Zomom *Master Zik *Zeena *Zor *Zavok *Dr. Eggman Trivia *Much of this game was inspired by Super Mario Galaxy. *Sonic calls Eggman "Baldy McNosehair", a reference to Sonic Colors where the Wisps call him "Baldy Nosehair". The Wisps appear as well. Category:Games Category:3D games